The space station and other large space structures are constructed of large, low mass beams that are very stiff in order to maintain small vehicle deformations despite external and internal disturbances. The beam structural material has a very small material structural energy disapation making a vehicle constructed of beams vulnerable to vibration energy accumulation near structural resonant frequencies. Instrument pointing and other periodic activities can result in accumulations of vibration energy in the beam structures resulting in large structural deformations potentionally causing structural damage or reduced instrument pointing effectiveness. The object of the Beam Vibration Damping System is to provide an external add on, low mass, highly efficient, active system for sensing and removing any stored beam energy resulting from beam deformation.